Nicole Deloncre
Nicole Aline Deloncre is the new Queen of Dhemlan, Terreille, in the "Oh Glory" universe. She is the Queen of the Dhemlan Court. Young Life Nicole Aline Deloncre was born the daughter of aristo activist parents, Augustin & Chloe Deloncre. She has one younger sister, Cosette, who is a Healer. It was confirmed at a very young age that Nicole was a Queen. Though raised in relative peace, when Nicole was barely a teenager, she was spirited away from her home in the fires of revolution and war, and taken to Kaeleer by Adan Alvero. She was the only one of her family to make it to Kaeleer. Dhemlan & the Dark Court Nicole settled into life as a young aristo witch in Dhemlan with little difficulty. She arrived before the service fairs were put into effect, so she and her guardian were able to simply purchase a home. Nicole attended school in Dhemlan, and eventually received training from a number of Dhemlan Queens, including Sylvia and Jaenelle Angelline. Nicole would serve a two month apprenticeship with the Dark Court shortly after its formation; she was eventually inducted into the Second Circle of the Dark Court. She would eventually be appointed Queen of Tyre Province in Dhemlan, and serve in that stead for seven years before she resigned to return to Terreille, three years after the Purge. Family Augustin Deloncre was a Warlord Prince who wore the Opal Jewels, and Nicole's father. He was known as a public speaker and activist for the poor. He was very outspoken against the rule of Prince SaDiablo, and twice tried to have his rule of Dhemlan overturned. Augustin died from wounds sustained when his estate was burned by Hayllian soldiers. He was married to Chloe Deloncre (nee Ametrine). Chloe Deloncre (nee Ametrine) was a Healer who wore the Purple Dusk, and Nicole's mother. She was from an old, wealthy aristo family, but she was known as an activist and philanthropist, much like her husband. She was killed shortly after Hayll took over Dhemlan, though her body was never recovered. Cosette Deloncre is a Healer who wears the Purple Dusk, and Nicole's younger sister. She was a "guest" within Dorothea's Court for some time before she was married to the son of one of Dorothea's pets; Casimiro Alvero. Her location and condition are unknown. Georgia Ametrine was a Black Widow who wore the Green Jewels, and aunt to Nicole. Her niece never knew she was a Black Widow. Geogria was a secretive woman who kept to herself; she was very active within the Hourglass Coven of Dhemlan, and would likely have led the Coven one day, if not for her untimely death. She died when the Hourglass Coven was tried and executed by Dorothea SaDiablo. Blythe Ametrine is a Black Widow who wears the Green Jewels, much like her mother Georgia did. She went into hiding when Hayll took over, hiding both her Jewels and her caste. She has traveled and fought for many years. After the Purge, she finds Nicole once more, and serves in the Dhemlan Court at her cousin's right hand. Category:The alleged paradigm Category:Queen Category:Dhemlan, terreille